septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Charms and Spells
List of Charms and Spells from The World of Septimus Heap. A *'Alarm:' Lets the person who activates it know when an intruder tries to use the Alarmed object, such as unlocking a lock. *'Anti-Darke Chants:' Helps counteract Darke Magyk. *'Awake:' Awakens jinni. B *'Banish:' Expell someone or something from the Castle. *'Bar:' Make a door unable to be opened without the UnBar. *'"Begird and Preserve":' Causes a sheet of white light to come up from the floor which protects those inside it. *'Begone:' Returns Darke things to their orginal place and state. **''"Begone, Back to where you were, When you were, What you were!"'' *'"Between the spells within our power, Give us one Harmonious Hour.":' Links two different spells, such as Unseen. *'"Blow!":' Calls up the wind. *'BoneFyre:' Destroys most objects. **''"Pure Fyre, Burn higher, Make a Pyre, A True BoneFyre"'' *'Boomerang Spell:' Makes someone return to the sender. C *'Call:' Makes the person who was Called wish to come to the Caller. *'Camouflage:' Hides something from view. *'Cause:' Makes something happen. *'Change of Dress Spell:' Changes clothing. *'CharmLock:' Seals a room or building. *'Cheese Charm:' Makes a House Mouse, which has a wide variety of uses. **''"Mouse of Mine, look at me, Mouse of Mine, you will be, Mouse of Mine for a year and a day, Mouse of Mine, you will not stray"'' *'Chocolate Charm:' Turns any object into chocolate.Flyte, Chapter 1 **''"Take me, shake me,and I shall make thee Quetzalcoatl's Tchocolatl"'' *'"Clean":' Cause dirt to be shaken off and cloths to mop up spills. *'Cleaning Spell:' Presumably similar to Clean, listed above. *'Clean-Up Spell:' Presumably similar to Clean, listed above. *'Conceal:' Presumably similar to Camoflage, listed above. *'"Congeal and Dry. Solidify!":' Destroys slime-based Darke Things. *'Consumption:' A nasty Darke way of quick Reduction to a Shadow. D *'Disguise:' Presumably similar to Camoflage. *'"Deep clean":' A very stong clean (see flyte). *'Dragon Naming:' Names an Imprinted dragon. **''"Oh, faithful companion and fearless friend, who will be with me until the end, I name thee name"'' *'"Dry clothes on":' Makes dry clothing appear on body. E *'Enchanted Snake:' A two-stage spell. The first brings snakes out of hiding. After picking one, say the second part. *#''"Those that slither on the ground, come to me and gather round"'' *#''"I choose You to Be My Shield, A Charm-ed Rope of Snakeskin Steel, Guard Me Well from All Who Seek, To Cause Me Harm and Make Me Weak, Be My Snake for a Year and a Day, Then You'll Be Free to Go Your Way"'' *'Enlarging Glass:' Makes objects seen bigger. *'Enlarging Spell:' Enlarges intended target. *'Erase Spell:' Erases ink. *'Expanding Booger Spell:' Presumably expands boogers. *'Expel:' Expels Darke things with a rush of air. F *'Fast Freeze Charm:' Quickly Freezes the target. *'Fetch Spell:' Fetches object. *'FireLighter Spell:' Lights a fire. *'Five-Minute DeepClean Spell:' DeepCleans for five minutes (the longer the Clean, Repair, or Anti-Darke, the better) *'FizzBom Cube:' When combined with hot water, makes FizzFroot.Flyte, Chapter 9 *'FlickFyre:' A box with a wire running around the rim. When you flick it, it lights with fire. *'Flyte Charm:' Made of the gold spun by the Spiders of Aurum. Triggers the Lost Art of Flyte. **''"Fly Free with Me"'' *'Fog:' Calls up a Fog. **''"Murken Wake and Refuge Make!"'' *'"Fold":' Makes laundry fold itself. *'Freeze:' See Fast-Freeze Charm. *'Fumigate' H *'Hear Human Breath from Beyond:' Lets the user hear all humans breathing. *'Heat Spell:' Creates heat. *'Hidden Seeks' *'House Mouse:' See Cheese Charm. I *'Ice Stick:' When pressed against something it ices over. *'Identify:' The way to get rid of a Personal Placement. **''"Hand on heart, Eye to eye, I you Identify, As name"'' *'Ignite': Ignites a young dragon. **''"Ignite"'' *'Illusion:' See Projection. *'IllWatching:' Like Watching, only when you wish them ill. *'Infinite Clean Spell:' A cleaning spell with no time limit. K *'KeepSafe:' One of the Belt Charms of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, it is particularly powerful and keeps the holder safe from almost all things that wish them ill. L *'Listen' *'Locum Tenens:' **''"name, look at me and I will tell you the five things you must understand. First: name, in good faith I tell you that your Imprintor is lost. Second: name, in good faith I bring you that which belongs to your Imprintor. Third: name, in good faith I tell you that I am your Navigator. Fourth: name, in good faith I ask you to accept me as your Locum Imprintor. Fifth: name, in good faith I beseech you to find your true Imprintor, through fire and water, earth and air, wherever he may be."'' M *'Magnet:' Attracts lost objects. *'"Make one wants to make":' Creates an object. *'Materialize' *'MindScreen:' Has three stages. Effectively screens your mind from MindReading. N *'Navigate:' Charm is a small wire cross. **''"Lead us here through dale and dell, Guide us true and guide us well"'' O *'Obscure:' Makes part of an object unable to be viewed. *'One and All Spell:' Connects locks so that if one is locked, all the others will be as well. *'One-Minute Dry Clean Spell:' Dry cleans in one minute. *'One-second Dry Clean Spell:' Dry cleans in one second. *'"Open":' Causes a door to open. P *'Phantasm:' See Projection. *'Preserve Pot:' Used to create and store Shield Bugs. *'Projection:' A Reverse image of the thing being Projected. Q *'Quarantine:' The most powerful form of Anti-Darke. R *'Reading:' Mindreading. *'ReFill:' ReFills empty things. *'Remote Search:' Searches the distant lands for who the Searcher wishes to find. *'Remove Spell:' Removes an object from a building or room. *'ReNew:' Makes an object like new. *'Repair:' Repairs a broken object. *'Restore:' Restores an object. *'Reverse:' Has two different uses: *#Reverses the purpose of an object or spell (i.e. make a Bother helpful) *#Returns a charm or spell to its orginator. *'Rogue Recollections:' Changes one's memories. *'Rush Dust:' Makes the one whom it is put on speed up. S *'SafeCharm:' Keeps the holder safe. *'SafeCharm (Live):' Contains a live jinn. *'SafeCharm (Scarab)' *'SafeShield Spell:' Creates a Shield. *'SafetyLock' *'Scream Screen:' Allows no sound through. *'Seal:' Seals an object. *'See' *'Seek:' Allows the user to search for something. *'Seeker's Charm' *'Send:' **''"Go You where I Send, Tarry not until the End, Stay you where I Tell, Mark You This and Mark it Well"'' *'Shoe Renew:' Repairs shoes. *'Shrink Spell:' Causes someone or something to shrink gradually over time. *'Siege:' Stops all Magyk within a building and lets no one leave the Sieged building. *'Sleep Suggestion:' Makes a dragon sleepy. *'"Speeke, Rattus Rattus":' Lets a Message Rat speak, can be undone with UnSpeeke, Rattus Rattus. *'StayFresh:' Allows food to stay fresh. *'StinkScreen' *'StunFlash:' Like a ThunderFlash, only less violent. *'Summon:' Summons an object. *'Summoning Charm:' Summons a Thing. It is a wafer-thin black diamond that is cold to the touch. *'Spy Fly:' Whatever your fly sees you will see in your crystal ball. **''"wher' ere you are, wher' ere you be, you will show me, what you see"'' T *'Taste Charm:' Turns an object into a kind of food. *'Teeth Release:' Makes someone open their jaws. *'ThunderFlash:' A Darke ball of energy. *'Transfix:' Makes someone (or something) unable to move or look away. *'Transformation:' When an ExtraOrdinary Wizard becomes such even when the previous ExtraOrdinary Wizard is unwilling. *'Translucent Spell:' Makes something see-through one way. *'Transport:' Transports the speaker to the place of their asking. **''"Dissapear, Reapear, Somewhere else, Take me there, Take me to of location"'' *'Transmute:' Cause something to turn into something else. *'Transubstantiate Triple:' Heals the Dragon Boat. *'True Love Charm:' Causes someone to love you. U *'UnBar:' Counteracts a Bar. *'UnDo:' UnDoes another spell. *'UnSeal Spell:' UnSeals a Sealed object. *'Unseen:' Turns the user invisible. **''"Let me fade into the aire, let those who seek me know not where, let them seek me, pass me by, let no harm reach me from their eye."'' **Nicko Heap's Unseen also makes the user completely silent. ***''"Not seen, Not heard, Not a whisper not a word"'' W *'Watch:' Makes the Watcher be able to view someone even if they are far away. *'WaterGnome:' A garden gnome with a watering can that eternally pours water from its can, more often than not, has a stubborn personality. *'Well Purifier' **''"Pure and clean this well shall stay, Shielded from Darke for a year and a day"'' *'"Wet clothes off":' Makes wet clothes come off. References Category:List Category:Magyk